Hack Wars
by Heavenly Grace
Summary: When Usagi is trapped inside a virtual reality game she must work with her seven companions inorder to live and get out. Will she survive? SMDBZYGOGW DISCONTINUED
1. The Gathering

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Chapter 1: The Gathering  
  
Is this all worth it? Is there something were going to get out of all of this? ~Usagi Tsukino 'The Knight of God'  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi smiled happily as she entered the brand new beta testing area. Usagi was now twenty two years old, her long sliverish blond hair was cut to about her waist but her cerulean eyes remained unchanged. After going to college Usagi had entered the Video Game Testing industry where Usagi would test out new game systems and ideas. She greeted the receptionist and walked into the main testing room. It was huge, and was surrounded by computers and wires. In the center was a group of pods, virtual reality systems. They had been tested several times but always ended up with bugs. Today Usagi hoped it would work.  
  
"G' Morning Miss. Tsukino!" A tall dark haired guy said waving from pod three.  
  
"Good Morning Goten, excited to test out the virtual reality machine?" She asked her co-worker smiling.  
  
"I'm as excited as I was the first time, and the eighteen other times after that!" The fifteen year old said.  
  
Usagi continued walking towards the pods to be greeted by the systems main engineer Ami Mizuno. Then she walked to pod number one, sat in the cushioned chair and was handed head gear. She put it over her head and a transparent green display visor sat perfectly over Usagi's eyes. She began to connect several wires to the control box above her head. Then she saw the volunteers walk in, they were randomly selected to participate in the project's 20th attempt. The first one was most definitely Chinese, he had a certain aura that gave it away besides his obvious traits, his eyes were pools of darkness but not evil, just something hidden from view. He was lead to pod eight. There was a young girl next to him she was about fourteen years old, Usagi took a moment to look at her then immediately recognized her.  
  
"Ru-chan!?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usa-hime!" Hotaru ran up to Usagi and hugged her, "I didn't know you would be here!"  
  
"Well I am!" Usagi smiled happily, "Your in pod four so ask for someone to help you and we'll get started really soon" "Okay Usa-hime!" Hotaru then left and got help from a lab worker.  
  
Usagi then looked at the other three who walked in, the first guy seemed handsome his dark brown hair and eyes were laid back he was pretty tall about Goten's age maybe alittle older. Then girl next to him was way to bubbly, it reminded Usagi of herself when she was younger. The girl's red hair was tied back into a braid and her red eyes flared with excitement. Finally the other boy with blond hair was standing next to the brunette. He was very short and wore a strange pendant around his next.  
  
"Alright so.you must be Honda Taylor. Your in pod two you'll get assistance from a lab worker." Ami said to Honda, "Duo Maxwell, your in pod five, Trunks Briefs your in pod six, and Yugi Motuo your in pod seven"  
  
They were all assembled into there pods, and everything was set. Ami and the other lab workers were standing by there respective computers and then Ami flipped the switch and the pods slowly closed. But one thing went unnoticed, an unusual purple wire connected to the main computer which lead to another small room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid idiots, this is like taking candy from a baby!" A female voice cackled as she swiftly typed away on her laptop computer.  
  
The room was pitch black, except for the faint glowing of the computer screen. The woman then picked up a disk and inserted it into the CD drive. She then began to type some more.  
  
"This is so perfect.my plan is working!"  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and she was no longer in the testing room, but a field of wild flowers. She saw the others as well.  
  
"Hello I'm Usagi Tsukino I'm the head tester here. Why don't we all introduce ourselves." She suggested.  
  
"I'm Goten Son, I'm fifteen and yes my father did fight in the Cell games." He said trying to avoid questions.  
  
"Wow.that's cool. I'm Honda Taylor, I'm seventeen years old." He said, with a grin.  
  
"I'm Yugi Motuo, I'm also seventeen years old." Yugi said looking at the ground.  
  
"YOUR SEVENTEEN!?" Duo cried, "You're a disgrace to your generation! My Lord I thought you were a sixth grader!"  
  
"Shut up!" Honda yelled, "Yugi is a lot more mature then you I bet!"  
  
"It's alright Honda he probably didn't mean it." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Your lucky buddy or I would've kicked your ass"  
  
"Right.well the silent one over here is Wufei. He's twenty-two. He thinks all women are weak, though he has been proven wrong many times he still believes it anyway. And I'm Duo and I'm also twenty two, and I am at your service" He said kissing Usagi's hand.  
  
"Grow up you weak baka!" Wufei said smacking Duo in the back of the head.  
  
"Well I'm Trunks Briefs and I'm twenty five.I feel so old." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Well now that we know each other we should try this system out.hey Ami?" Usagi said into her communicator, but there was nothing but static.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami was struggling with the system, there was something dreadfully wrong. They were in the wrong simulation, it was suppose to be a simple one leveled game but instead it was a complex system of levels. Something had been sabotaged. And there was no way to get them out, for if they pulled the plug the minds of the eight participants would be lost with the system. There had to be a way to get them out.there just had to.  
  
~*~  
  
"AMI?! AMI DO YOU COPY?!" Usagi literally screamed into the communicator but there was still static, "This is bad."  
  
Suddenly a golden light blinded the eight people, once the light left there was a little girl standing there.  
  
"Welcome to the world of Terra, here you must find the eight mythical items which will grant you the ability to log off and return to your world. To the ones you love. But you must gain certain skills through battle where you risk your lives. If you die here you will be erased. No one knows what happens to those erased for it is like death in your world, no one knows much about it." The girl began, "I will grant you abilities to get you started soon, but you must build upon them on your own. The gathering had begun.the end is near" With that the girl disappeared. 


	2. Meetings, Powers, and Missions OH MY!

Hacks Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Someone asked my where Hotaru went. She wasn't there for a reason. ^_^, everything has a reason. Just wanted to clear that up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed because I love hearing your comments about my story. And thanks for the plot compliment it made me feel special. Please continue to review this story to the bitter end because I promise to deliver a chapter at least every two weeks. I have school and it's killing me but I wanna keep up with this story badly. ^_^ Ja! ~SD-chan  
  
"In every situation there's a solution, but not an answer." ~ Duo Maxwell 'The Illusionist'  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings, Powers, and Missions, OH MY!  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru awoke finding herself in a dark gloomy cell, it was damp and uninviting. She tried to find a way out but was unsuccessful. She then noticed another person in her cell, alittle boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Hotaru asked softly.  
  
"I'm Mokuba Kaiba.I've been here for some time I'm glad I have a friend now!" He said smiling.  
  
"Why'd they put you in here?" Hotaru asked, "Did you do anything wrong?"  
  
"No.It's that my brother got involved with this guy Pegasus and he kidnapped me in order to get my brother to fight him in duel monsters." Mokuba replied trying his best to explain the situation, "And who are you by chance?"  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe, I have absolutely no clue why I'm here. I was participating in this virtual reality tester at my friend's work and."  
  
"You mean Kaiba Corp right?" Mokuba asked, "And your friend must have been Usagi Tsukino, or Goten Son!"  
  
"That's right Usa-chan has been my friend since forever! And I remember they set up the simulator I remember it closing and when I woke up I was here. All the others were somewhere else." Hotaru looked away her eyes got glassy.  
  
"It's okay Hotaru, you're here with me now and I'll protect you. We'll find a way out don't you worry! I'm in this simulation too my big brother should be around somewhere too so we have to get out of here as soon as possible it's getting claustrophobic!" Mokuba said smiling.  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at Mokuba's expression she smiled, and the began to devise a plan to get out of the dungeon.  
  
~*~ Usagi stared at the group and mentally counted the number of people.  
  
'One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, WHERE'S HOTARU?!' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"WHERE IS HOTARU!?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Your right, where is she?" Goten replied in a state of panic.  
  
Suddenly the little girl appeared again, this time she was carrying a staff, it was made of gold and at the top was a dark blue orb.  
  
"Hotaru is safe, her mission is separate from yours, you will see her again." The girl said gaining everyone's attention, "I must grant you your powers, and equipment. Honda and Yugi step forward" The two walked up to the young girl, "You are Monster Summoners, using the power of your Duel Monster Cards you avoid physical fighting and let your monsters take care of the opponent."  
  
Suddenly a white light surrounded them and once it disappeared Yugi and Honda where in a new outfit. Honda was wearing a long sleeved green T- shirt and over that a leather chest protector. He was wearing kaki pants, and a long green cape. His deck was attacked to an odd dueling disk, with his 4,000 life points represented. Yugi wore the same outfit but in blue.  
  
"Goten and Trunks step forward" The girl commanded, "You both are mages, using the elements you crush your enemies under your merciless powers. Working together is your main strategy. Goten you control the elements of Fire, Wind, and Ice. Trunks you control the elements of Earth, Water, and Lighting."  
  
Goten's outfit was a long blue cloak and a pointy brown hat (If you're a Final Fantasy fan this outfit should sound familiar!), he was wearing a simple white tunic and kaki pants under the cloak. In his hand was a long wooden staff with a red orb on top. Trunks had the same outfit, just his orb color was green.  
  
"Duo Maxwell step forward," Duo did as commanded, "You are clever and witty your ability to trick people into believing your side is commendable, I will make you an Illusionist. You control reality for your enemies, but once they see through your trickery you must rely on your ability to use dagger and other weapons."  
  
Duo's outfit was that of a thief's. It was a green tunic, and black pants with a belt. He wore a green bandana and he had two scabbards containing daggers.  
  
"Wufei Chang come forth." The girl said her eyes were full of excitement, "You have experience with swords but are not gifted enough to become a Holy Knight. You will become a Fencer, a freelancing warrior who plays by his own rules and is not tied down by laws and honor."  
  
Wufei's outfit did not change representing his status. He was still wearing his white Chinese styled top and black pants. Then the girl walked up to Usagi, there eyes met and it freaked Usagi out alittle, but she didn't move.  
  
"You Usagi Tsukino have the purity and courage of that of a Holy Knight. Your skills as a swordsman are superior and your pure white magic abilities make your almost invincible but don't let your power get to your head. You must remain calm and controlled for you are this groups leader."  
  
Usagi's outfit was completely white, she was wearing a white tunic with a chest protector over it. The ends of her sleeves where decorated with blue patterns and her pants were the same. Her hair was tied back into a braid and her scabbard contained an extremely heavy sword.  
  
"My job here is done. May our paths cross again young heroes." With that the girl vanished again.  
  
"What do we do now guys?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe we should just travel in a direction and see where it takes us." Duo suggested.  
  
"Of course someone like you would think up of something that stupid!" Wufei said calmly.  
  
"It's not stupid! I'm sorry Wu-man if you don't like my plan but if you don't like it think of something else to do!" Duo said mockingly.  
  
"MAXWELL PREPARE TO DIE!" Wufei said taking out his sword.  
  
"EEP!" Duo ran away from Wufei who was chasing him with all his might. Everyone else just sweatdropped.  
  
"For real now let's try to find some kind of town, maybe we'll get some clues to where these items are." Usagi said, "Somebody should scout ahead and come back to tell the rest of us."  
  
"I'll go out Miss. Tsukino, I'll bring Goten along too." Trunks said sheepishly. "No need to be formal Trunks, call me Usa, or Usagi!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that Usa-san." Trunks said blushing, "We'd better be off right Goten?"  
  
"Yup, see ya later Usagi!" Goten followed Trunks trying not to laugh at his lovesick friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru had been picking at the lock to Mokuba's chains for about an hour. It was hopeless.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mokuba, I don't fully remember how Mina-chan taught me to pick locks, but I'll try." She said trying to remain hopeful.  
  
"It's alright your trying your best. Now once we get out of here I would like your help in finding my brother. His name's Seto Kaiba." Mokuba asked Hotaru.  
  
"Sure, I'll help you!" Hotaru smiled, "Got it!"  
  
The chains came off and Mokuba rubbed his wrist. He hugged Hotaru in thanks and then tried to figure out a way to get out of the cell.  
  
"This might take a while." Mokuba muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter, there will be action in this in the next chapter. And if you haven't figured out the pairing from the clues I've dropped in this chapter I will not tell and you be doomed into not knowing until I feel like telling. LOL, I'm not that cruel. I'll tell you at the beginning of the next chapter. Please Review, and add me to your favorites list! Thanks, Ja! ~SD-chan 


	3. Trunks and Goten's Scouting Adventure Pa...

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: (Just to let you know I'm making Mokuba fifteen) Alright, I only got one review, but I'll keep writing because I love this story so much. Please Please Please review. You'll make me happy! PLEASE!!!!!!! The pairings are Usa/Trunks and Hotaru/Mokuba for now anyway I might change my mind. There will be other characters making appearances. Warning I made Seto OOC, I dunno he's much cuter that way! Now under this note I'm gonna address the questions I got from reviewers.  
  
Chibi Chibi: This is a virtual reality world. It has absolutely nothing to do with Pegasus's castle. Nothing in Terra is the actual place in the anime(s). I got the idea from the show but it's not connected directly. Sorry if that confused you. And I know Honda is not a dueler but I put him in for a reason as a dueler. Please bear with me, cause Jounouchi will come into the picture. And thanks for your review!  
  
Michelle Ann Myst Lady: Just to let this out you are one of my role models. ^_^, Ever since ever I wanted to be a great author like you! Now that I have that outta my system, I might consider a Yami Yugi/ Hotaru story if I can intertwine this into my plot I have in my head. I'll try though. It would be interesting.OoH, now mesa have an idea!!  
  
You must believe in yourself in order to survive the Labyrinth! ~Hotaru Tomoe 'The Necromancer'  
  
Chapter 3: Trunks and Goten's Scouting Adventure Pt. I  
  
~*~  
  
Goten and Trunks had been walking for about five minutes when Goten began to tease Trunks.  
  
"You were practically drooling over her dude!" Goten said poking Trunks in the arm.  
  
"Cut it out Goten, I was not!" Trunks said blushing, "Well maybe alittle bit."  
  
"That's an understatement!" Goten countered.  
  
"You shouldn't use such large words your tiny brain might explode!" Trunks said laughing at his own joke.  
  
Goten grumbled as he walked ahead of Trunks, his arms were crossed and he was not talking at all.  
  
"Aw, come on Goten. I wasn't serious!" Trunks pleaded with his friends, but there was still no response, "Goten! Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Yea, yea." Goten said, he looked in the distance and noticed something, "What the hell is that?"  
  
Goten squinted and the creature seemed huge. As it got closer, Goten noticed it.  
  
"CRAP IT'S A DRAGON!" Goten screamed, "A LARGE ONE AT THAT!"  
  
Trunks said nothing but approached the Dragon staff ready. Goten sighed but followed suit. The Dragon noticed the two mage's and began attacking. Trunks and Goten barely missed being road kill.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the burning underworld, FIRE!" Goten's attack hit the Dragon directly in the face.  
  
"Too hot for ya?" Trunks mocked, "I'll cool you down! I call upon the powers of the raging ocean, WATER!" The attack missed the Dragon's head but hit it in the side causing the massive creature to stumble, it was about to collapsed on top of Goten, "FORCES OF THE BREEZE LEND ME YOUR POWER, WIND!"  
  
Goten used his magic in order to hold the Dragon, he closed his eyes and he tried to push the Dragon back. Once he did that, Trunks used his earth magic.  
  
"Powers of Terra, lend me you courage, EARTHQUAKE!"  
  
Once Trunks' attack was complete the Dragon disappeared.  
  
"Wow we won!" Goten said happily, "But I'm wiped out now."  
  
"Yea me too, maybe we should be more careful how we use our magic next time." Trunks said looking ahead to the future.  
  
"Yea.cause I'm really really tired." Goten said sitting down.  
  
Suddenly a herd of Orcs appeared holding axes and swords. They were ready for the kill.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Goten screamed, standing up holding his staff, "OH THE INHUMANITY!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru and Mokuba were still plotting how to get out of the cell. A guard walked by but didn't notice anything, because as you all know guards are stupid idiots. Hotaru then noticed he dropped a set of keys. (How convenient) She reached as far as she could and she could but couldn't reach. Mokuba then moved next to her and reached grabbing the keys easily. He then began trying each key. Finally to door opened.  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Alright now we have to get out of here and find my brother!" Mokuba grabbed Hotaru's hand and led her out of the cell, "Be careful you don't know what might happen."  
  
Hotaru nodded and closely followed Mokuba. She wasn't sure what to suspect.  
  
"Mokuba is that you?" Called a familiar voice. Mokuba turned to see his older brother Seto.  
  
"SETO YOUR ALRIGHT!" Mokuba yelled hugging his brother.  
  
"Now whose the beautiful young lady you picked up?" Seto said kissing Hotaru hand.  
  
"I'm Tomo-Tomoe, Hotaru." She said stammering while her pale face turned a bright red which she didn't no possible.  
  
"Well we have to get out of here.from what I've discovered it's a Labyrinth.I've been going in circles for about a day and I half in Terra time, that's about an hour on earth." Seto said more serious then before, "There are also monster, Mokuba do you have your deck?"  
  
Mokuba nodded taking out the deck his brother had customized for him.  
  
"You use the cards to fight the monsters here, but I don't know about Miss. Tomoe, she doesn't have a deck and she is not gifted with a power just yet.Mokuba you'll have to look after her." Seto said walking forward into a dark corridor.  
  
Mokuba felt fuzzy inside, a bit nervous for some reason. He never really had to protect someone before, especially a girl.and she was awfully cute when she blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
Like? I wanted to make Trunks and Goten's Adventure comical, so if you have any suggestions on how to make this even funnier then let me know I'm open to suggestions! ^_^. Please review!!!  
  
How'd Seto get here? What will happen to our Scouting Team? And What about the others? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! I mean.HACK WARS!!! 


	4. Stars and Destruction

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Sorry this took forever to get out because I have a Science Fair Project to work on and I haven't had any time, I feel really bad but please stick with me! Thanks bunchz! And I've run out of quotes, so now I'm opening up the quotes to you! Create a quote for a character and the best one will be used for the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Stars, and Destruction (Goten's and Trunks Scouting Adventure Pt II)  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi stared at the crystal blue sky, watching the clouds float by gently. She sighed as she rolled over and sat up. She put her elbow to her knee and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She was never the one to have patience.  
  
"I can't wait anymore!" Usagi screamed to no one in general, "I NEED SOME ACTION!"  
  
Yugi stared at the screaming blond, she was very pretty but much older then he was and definitely not his type.he sighed monotonously and waked over to the small lake where Honda and Duo where sparring to keep up there skills. Duo was winning because of his prodigious speed, but Honda's audacious attacks if they made contact would probably hurt a lot. (Duo had gotten away from Wufei before, who was calmed down by Usagi who threatened to steal his katana while he was sleeping). Yugi then walked over to Wufei who was standing under a willow tree, watching Usagi.  
  
"Hey.what you doing Wufei?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She's such a weak onna, I can't believe she gets to be a stronger knight then me!" Wufei spat in rage.  
  
"Well one time I was playing this video game, I think it was Final Fantasy 9 and the girl Garnet had a pure heart so she was able to gain the ability of white magic. I think white magic requires a very pure heart. I admit I am not also true to my heart, it's a hard thing to do. But she must have mastered it, and that's why the game granted her the Magic, it has nothing to do with skill." Yugi explained softly trying not to infuriate the Chinese swordsman.  
  
Wufei nodded his head in recognition, he respected Yugi for what he had said but did not say anything afterward. He just the turned to watch the surroundings.now all they had to do was wait for Goten and Trunks to come back.if they would come back alive.Yugi on the other hand was thinking about a certain dark haired girl who he had met that morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten and Trunks had been fighting an army of Orcs for about two hours, each Orc individually was easy to destroy by and simple stab of their staffs but dealing with about 100,000 Orcs turned out to be an even harder challenge then before. Goten tried to kill of several at once by using his Fire magic. It killed some but not all.  
  
"FIRE!" Goten's staff was pointing at a group of fifty Orcs, but all that happened was a mini puff of smoke. "WHAT?!"  
  
Trunks came to his rescue by using the last of his water magic; finally they had killed almost all of them. Goten had also found something on the ground, which said ether. (All Final Fantasy Fans know that an Ether replenishes Magic Points, but if you didn't know now you do) Goten, noticed the labelings and drank half the bottle, throwing the rest to Trunks. With that they were able to finish the battle.  
  
"Goten, I'm glad you found that Ether." Trunks sighed, and looked into the distance, "AVILLAGE!"  
  
And in the distance there was a small village, it looked quaint enough. Trunks out of extreme joy began to sprint towards the village, followed by an exhausted Goten. It took them about ten minutes to reach the village when the were greeted by a young girl who was about twelve.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Village of Arad, I'm Rhi the village Mage in training. You look weary from battle, please follow me to the local inn and tavern." She said as if it had been programmed into her small head.  
  
Goten and Trunks followed the girl to a large building built of most wood but some concrete, from outside voices of joyous men could be heard bellowing. Trunks entered first followed by Goten who thanked the girl. They entered and walked to the front desk where a woman in her forties was sitting drinking tea.  
  
"Um, we would like a room for the night ma'am" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry dears I didn't notice you there!" She said blushing slightly, "There is one room left.it's up their stairs all the way down the hall to the left, you can't pass it!" She said handing them a small key, "That'll be 20 Gil."  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped in there tracks, they had no way of paying for the room. Goten took the pack he had and searched for anything that looked like money, he found some, and it clearly said 10 on two of the coins so Goten pulled that out and handed it to woman who smiled.  
  
"Thanks ma'am" Trunks said, "And could you tell me where I can find the item shop?" Trunks said using his knowledge of RPG. (Role Playing Games)  
  
"It's the last store on this street, it'll be closed soon so you might want to hurry before it closes dear."  
  
"Thank again Ma'am" Trunks then turned to Goten, "I'm going to the Item Shop, you give me the pack and hang out in the room and don't get in trouble, alright?"  
  
"Sure, no problem!" Goten said smiling.  
  
Trunks headed out the door, while Goten walked up the stairs. As Trunks stared into the night sky he noticed the bright stars and began to think how the entire game was created. He put those thoughts aside and walked into the Item shop, he found the clerk was sleeping peacefully on the table, with a tad bit of drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Um excuse me?" Trunks said poking the man in the head.  
  
"WHOSE THERE?!" The man screamed sitting up.  
  
"I wanted to buy some things." Trunks said half laughing, "Um 20 potions, and 20 ethers."  
  
"Sure, sorry 'bout that" The man came back with the supplies, "That'll be 550 gil"  
  
Trunks searched the pack to find the amount of money needed. He handed it to the clerk and left.  
  
"Trunks! Mage of Earth!" Trunks heard a young girl cry. It was the girl from the beginning who had given him his powers. "You must hurry back! Goten is in grave danger!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks screamed. He turned around immediately and ran for the Tavern. The Girl disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto, Mokuba, and Hotaru had been walking through the Labyrinth for hours, they had been through traps galore but were still unharmed.  
  
"I'm so tired." Hotaru said coughing her small legs shaking.  
  
"Yea Seto, Taru-san needs some rest we should wait awhile." Mokuba said helping Hotaru stand.  
  
"Fine, but it can't be for more then about a half an hour, we don't want to be trapped in here"  
  
The two nodded, and Mokuba sat Hotaru against a wall, and sat next to her. Seto sat against another wall and crossed his arm, resting his eyes.  
  
"Um, Seto-san, could you explain how you got into the game if all the pods where taken?" Hotaru asked her dark violet eyes very interested.  
  
"Well once I learned that there was a serious problem with the system I entered the game to see what was the matter by using one of the prototypes. Now I know what has happened. There's a hacker in the building who is manipulating the game sequence, he or she has the ability to end the game of restart it from the beginning but for some scary reason I think that the hacker won't restart the game just yet." Kaiba said staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh.so how many prototypes are there?"  
  
"Five, four left.so other could be able to enter." Kaiba replied to Hotaru.  
  
Mokuba was really not paying attention to what the two were saying, just to the small, fragile girl next to him. Her pale skin was look so soft, and her eyes were dark spheres of sapphire. She was adorable, and intelligent. But the one thing was she was very physically weak. She would cough a lot and look like she would pass out once in a while. Mokuba felt funny, he felt something different towards her. Maybe he liked her, a lot. He was to nervous to say anything to her. He just felt like the luckiest guy on the planet sitting next to her. Then he looked passed her and saw something odd that he hadn't seen throughout the entire Labyrinth, it was an odd statue of some sort of goddess. He stood up and walked up to it.  
  
"What are you looking at Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"This statue, it's odd I can tell there's something about this that will get us out of here." Mokuba tried to push it and once he was successful he found a large button underneath it. "Look!"  
  
Without thinking Mokuba pressed the button, and a large slab of cement brick moved aside revealing three things. A set of bells, eight of them. A Glaive. And ten cards.  
  
"What the?" Mokuba said in shock.  
  
Hotaru walked over to Mokuba and saw what was inside, she also noticed writings on the wall:  
  
For the Daughter of Death For the Bringer of Life The Bells with Bring forth The Glaive will Send back The cards are the key to the Destruction Be Warned The Balance is in your hands.  
  
Hotaru walked up and examined the bells, oddly enough on the inside of one pouch was her name, Hotaru, written in beautiful script.  
  
"This must be my weapons!" Hotaru said putting the bells around her chest.  
  
She grabbed the Glaive and put it in her space pocket. She then examined the cards, Death, Life, Destruction, Justice, Joker, Skies, Earth, Grace, Truth, Knowledge. They were written in Japanese on the top and each had it's own picture represent what each card meant.  
  
"Good!" A small voice called, "You've found the items of Doom."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Who is the mysterious voice?, What's wrong with Goten?, What happened to the others? Find out next time on! HACK WARS!  
  
Did you like it? ^_^ I did, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Again sorry for taking so long. Ja ne! ~SD-chan  
  
Oh Please Vote  
  
Yugi/Hotaru Mokuba/Hotaru  
  
Usagi/Trunks Usagi/Duo Usagi/Wufei  
  
Votes will close after two more chapters. I think, I just wanna know what you would like to see! 


	5. Reunion

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: YAY! I got twenty reviews, I'm so happy. I'm not going to be picky on how many reviews I get as long as I get some. I've gotten some new reviewers too, which has made me so happy! So far the vote's stand as this.  
  
Trunks/Usagi= 2  
  
Duo/ Usagi= 1  
  
Usagi/Wufei= 1  
  
Mokuba/Hotaru= 2  
  
Yugi/Hotaru= 2  
  
None of the others got votes, so I'm counting on you the reviewers to continue voting. Whom ever has the most votes by the end of the seventh chapter will be the victor. There might be exceptions if I feel there must. Ja ne! (And if you give my positive criticism your vote will count twice, and if I find it so helpful it will count three times! Ja ne!)  
  
Warning: Mamo-baka bashing. ^_~ (Well I don't need to warn you, I think you all will like it! LOL)  
  
Chapter 5: Reunion ~*~  
  
Usagi and the others had decided to go try and find Goten and Trunks who hadn't returned for some time. Usagi being worried mostly about Trunks tried to encourage everyone that the trek was worth it. Wufei on the other hand was still annoyed that the "weak onna" was in charge telling everyone what to do. Yugi, walked closely by Honda who was talking about Anzu his girlfriend. Teehee, I just wanted to pair them together since I find them a cute couple. I know Anzu like's Yugi, or does she like Yami? I forget but anyway, that's how it's gonna go since Honda has no chance with any of the two female characters. No offense or anything. ^_^;;;;; Yugi sighed and wanted to see Hotaru again badly. He wanted to get to know her better.  
  
"A forest?!" Wufei said loudly.  
  
"Maybe they went through there!" Usagi chirped in, "We'll probably find them faster!"  
  
And how was Usagi wrong.It was about seven hours later when Usagi realized they had passed the same tree about five times. She sighed in discontent and looked at the four apologetically. They all sat down, there hunger was noticed when all of there stomach rumbled, Usagi's the loudest.  
  
"Man if I don't eat something I think I'm going go crazy!" Duo cried trying not to get to frustrated.  
  
"Duo, if I get hungry enough I think I might become a cannibal" Wufei said sarcastically which caused Duo to hide behind Usagi, "Usa-san, he's being mean to me!"  
  
"Wufei! Come on this is no time for nonsense we have to think in order to get out of this stupid forest! WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO COME IN THERE ANYWAY!?" Usagi yelled in rage.  
  
"YOURS!" Yugi, Honda, Wufei, and Duo said in unison.  
  
"Oh.that's right! My bad." Usagi said sweatdropping.  
  
"Now we have to figure out a way to get out of here alive." Yugi said standing up, "Sitting here will only make time go slower."  
  
"I think I want more time till I die of starvation." Honda said holding his growling stomach.  
  
"Yea me too." Duo said barely able to ignore the irritating sounds of his stomach.  
  
"Then why don't you bums get up and get moving. We'll only die here if we just sit around!"  
  
"Or you'll die bloodily at the hands of my minions!" A dark deep voice called from the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Whose there?" Usagi said unsheathing her sword.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The shadow said, walking closer to the group.  
  
"Don't make me kill you!" Usagi cried pointing her sword at him.  
  
"Usako, why would you threaten to hurt your koi?" The deep voice said reveling himself from the shadows. "MAMORU?!" Usagi cried, "Mamo-baka, I broke up with you along time ago! I don't know why you still want to be with me!"  
  
"You know exactly why." Mamoru said smirking.  
  
"Well if you want her then you'll have to get through us!" Honda said standing infront of Usagi.  
  
Duo and Wufei followed suit, though Wufei had some protest against it. Yugi knowing what to do grabbed Usagi's hand and ran down another path in the forest.  
  
"Come back here!" Mamoru yelled trying to chase after them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Duo said casting an illusion spell on Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru looked around finding himself surrounded by darkness, a cold breeze chilled his skin and he turned around looking for any sign of life. Then, out of the darkness Duo appeared.  
  
"Welcome to the Illusion Game Show! I'm your host Duo Maxwell!" Duo said having fun with his spell. "The name of the game is to pick the right door, to lead you back to where you were. But if you choose the wrong door, you will find yourself somewhere completely different!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Mamoru protested.  
  
"Now there's door number 1, door number 2, and door number 3. Choose wisely, or you might be lost forever"  
  
Mamoru, furious and impatience walked through door number 3, he's such an idiot sometimes. When Mamoru reopened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a desert, no plant life or water for miles.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Duo laughed manically he loved his new power. It was so his style.  
  
"I think whoever he was is in the middle of a desert or swamp. I'm loving this!" Duo said.  
  
"Well I'm not so get going so we can find Usagi and Yugi and get out of this forest!" Wufei said walking past Duo. Honda and Duo followed, walking the path Yugi and Usagi had taken.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stopped running, and sat on a rock. Usagi sat Indian style on the ground.  
  
"That was close.but who was that guy?" Yugi asked Usagi.  
  
"He was a guy who I went out with when I was younger, he was a total jerk and cheated on me with several other women." Usagi said cracking her knuckles, "What I would give to kick his ass right now"  
  
"Well, you can't do that my dear because he is now in the middle of a desert thanks to my magic!" A familiar voice said.  
  
Usagi turned to see Duo, Wufei, and Honda who were all perfectly fine.  
  
"I'm glad your all right. Thanks for standing up for me back there guys" Usagi said with gratitude.  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Anytime Babe"  
  
"Weak Onna."  
  
Usagi glared at Wufei, who glared back at her. And if glares to kill both would be bloody mangles on the ground. Yugi then broke the staring contest.  
  
"I SEE THE EXIT!"  
  
Usagi snapped out of her trance and ran towards the outside of the forest. Wufei did the same followed by Duo and Honda who left a confused Yugi behind.  
  
"WAIT UP GUYS!" Yugi called chasing after his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was surrounded by three very tough looking thieves who back him into a corner of the hallway. They were armed, and had the look of death in there eyes.  
  
"So lil Mage hand over all your goods, and we might spare your life." The first one said mockingly.  
  
"Yea, you better before we beat you to a pulp" The second one said laughing.  
  
Goten couldn't move, and all his magic was spent in the fight earlier. He could do nothing to protect himself. His energy attacks hadn't worked in this world, he had tried before. The first on grabbed my by the neck and easily lifted the smaller teen in the air.  
  
"Now hand over your goods or my friends will make you their personal punching bag."  
  
"Go to hell bastards." Was all Goten could choke out.  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
The other two started punching Goten fiercely in the chest and the side. Goten tried to get out of the grip of the thief but was unsuccessful. He noticed that a knife was unsheathed by one of the thieves. He closed his eyes shut, afraid of what was to happen. He felt the sharp metal pierce his side, penetrating his light armor and flesh. He let out a glass-shattering scream. The thieves took Goten's bag and began to leave the tavern happy with them. But, they were stopped by a certain lavender haired mage, who had fire in his eyes.  
  
"May I ask whose bag that is, and why you all seem to happy?" Trunks said coldly.  
  
"We found it, this lil mage gave it to us." The third thief said chuckling.  
  
"That's the worse combination of the truth and a lie I've ever heard."  
  
With that Trunks, punched the first thief with Goten's back directly in the face, he the grabbed him by the wrist and threw him onto the counter of the bar, smashing many glasses and knocking him out. Trunks grabbed Goten's bag out of instinct. The other two thieves lunged at Trunks, who swiftly jumped into the air causing the two to fall to the ground. Once Trunks landed on top of a round wooden table.  
  
"Oh my please don't be so hard on me, your pounding me" Trunks said sarcastically, summoning up a water spell sending the other two on a small gush of water outside the tavern, through the wooden door.  
  
Everyone in the tavern was either in shock or so excited the thieves had finally left. Trunks then heard another scream and ran up the stairs, to find Goten lying on the floor, tightly holding his side.  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
CLIFFE! OoOh I'm so evil. It's my job, I'm an author. ^_~. Well hope you enjoyed the random Mamo-baka bashing. I won't give anything else away. Hotaru, Seto, and Mokuba will be mentioned in the next chapter. Ja ne! ~SD- chan 


	6. New Members Save Points And Castles

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Sorry it's been so long but now here's my update! The next chapter!! ^_~  
  
AND THE WINNERS!  
  
Seto/Usagi: Shockingly Seto/Usagi got the most votes. I'm going to being to pull that off in this chapter. (Some votes where by e-mail, and counted twice)  
  
Yugi/Hotaru: Again another difficult pairing, you all must want me to suffer. Oh well, working on that in this chapter too!  
  
"You may underestimate my skills because I'm only a Fencer but that will only make it all the more easier for me to destroy you." ~ Wufei the Fencer  
  
That Quote was by Dee-chan not me!  
  
Chapter 6: New Members; Save Points; And Castles  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru felt odd, and then noticed she was vanishing, along with Mokuba and Seto.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Then they where all gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi sighed as she happily absorbed the fresh air and sunlight. She was interrupted by yelling, it was Wufei.  
  
"WHAT THE?! WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
  
"WHERE VANISHING!" Yugi cried.  
  
"WHAT NEXT!" Duo said.  
  
Shortly after all three four of them disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was holding his side tightly trying not to scream in pain. Trunks was forcing Goten to drink potions. Then Goten was gone.  
  
"GOTEN?! GOTEN!" Trunks called.  
  
Then Trunks disappeared along with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami had been working on the program for hours but couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. She knew it was some type of hacker, but couldn't figure out who or what could fix the problem.  
  
"Ami-chan please let us go into the game! We'll be able to help them!" Rei yelled trying to convince the blue haired mad scientist to let her use one of the prototype pods.  
  
"Yeah! I have to go help Honda-chan!" Anzu cried.  
  
"I WANNA GO!" Cried Chibi-Usa who was now fifteen. (Chibi, will be Usa's sister in this not her future daughter.cause as you may have guessed it Mamo-baka isn't real anymore! ^_~)  
  
"If you don't give me your permission to go, I'm going without your permission" Jounouchi said yelled furiously.  
  
Ami turned from her computer and glared evilly at the three of them.  
  
"How dare you three question my authority!" Ami cried, "And even if I would let you now you can only enter the game when the group reaches a save spot."  
  
"Save spot?" Rei said confused.  
  
"A Save spot is triggered by a certain events in the game. It brings all the players to one point, healing them and recording their progress. Once the save process is over players are then relocated into the next part of the game. It's a levels system." Ami explained.  
  
"So when will the next save be?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Let me check.hm, seems as though it's occurring right now, it will end in about fifteen minutes" Ami turned around to find the four of them gone, "WAIT!"  
  
It was too late the four of them were already heading for the prototypes.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi blinked a few times and found themselves in a dark room, she noticed everyone from the lab was there. Including two new faces.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru yelled hugging her hime. "I've made some new friends! This is Mokuba Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I've meet both of them before." Usagi said, "Mr. Kaiba is my boss you know. And Mokuba always comes to visit me to learn about my work. He's quiet good at the technical part." Usagi said smiling at Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Tsukino." Mokuba said blushing.  
  
"Please don't be so formal you make me sound like an old woman" Usagi replied, "You may call me Usagi, or Usa for short."  
  
"Alright Usagi."  
  
"Goten! Where are you!?" Everyone heard Trunk call, he was looking for Goten everywhere.  
  
"Dude, I'm right here!" Goten said standing perfectly fine.  
  
"But how?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just woke up and I was fine."  
  
"What?" Hotaru said confused.  
  
"Oh, Goten was attack by thieves.but he's okay now" Trunks explained to Hotaru.  
  
"DAMN THIS STUPID GAME!" Wufei yelled walking towards the group, along with Duo who was smiling innocently. He probably had a prank up his sleeve.  
  
"Hotaru?" Yugi said questionably, "It is you!"  
  
"Yugi! Hi, what have you been up too?"  
  
The two began talking, and Yugi had made Hotaru blush once or twice. Mokuba stared with jealously; he knew he had liked her since he had first met her in the cell in that dungeon. Mokuba clenched his fists, but did nothing. Suddenly the little girl appeared.  
  
"Downloading Four Players.Katsuya, Jounouchi. Hino, Rei. Mazaki, Anzu. Tsukino, Chibi-Usa." The girl said monotonously.  
  
As if out of thin air four people appeared.  
  
"Remind me if I ever want to enter a virtual reality game smack me across the face and say the ride isn't a fun one" Jounouchi said holding his head in his hand.  
  
"HONDA-CHAN!" Anzu cried, hugging Honda. "I'm glad your okay!"  
  
"Rei? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, "And Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"We were worried about our Hime!" Rei said quietly to Usagi. "I want to be there to protect you!"  
  
"I can protect myself thanks!" Usagi said crossing her arms.  
  
"USAGI YOUR SO UNGRATEFUL!" Rei cried storming off in the other direction.  
  
"Stupid onna." Wufei mutter about Rei.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Rei and Wufei got into an argument. Duo was relaxed because for once he wasn't the victim of Wufei's abuse. Honda and Anzu were busy being mushy while Jounouchi, Yugi and Hotaru were talking. Pretty much everyone was catching up on the others adventures.  
  
"It's time to save and resume play" The little girl said, "All of you stand in a circle hold hands and close your eyes.  
  
They all followed instructions and closed there eyes.  
  
"System Resume, Level Two: The First Four Ancient Relics"  
  
~*~  
  
I really should stop here but because I haven't updated in so long I'll continue. ^_^.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and found she was infront of a huge castle, surrounded by a mote. Vines of roses grew up the stone exterior of the castle. There were to soldiers standing guard on the other side of the mote watching carefully for any disturbances.  
  
"Usagi, psst!" Someone called, "Over here!"  
  
Usagi turned around to see Trunks, who was hiding behind a tree, next to him was Seto who didn't really show any emotion. Usagi quickly ran towards them.  
  
"Usagi, I'm glad your alright." Seto told her.  
  
"What's that around your neck?" Trunks asked sternly.  
  
Usagi looked at the necklace, which was around her neck. It was a small gem tied to very fine string. As if by magic the gem began to levitate and point towards the highest tower.  
  
"Weird, what do you think it means?" Trunks questioned.  
  
Seto the creator of the game knew what it meant.  
  
"It's directing us to where one of the items are." Seto said, "Now all we have to do is sneak in without getting caught and get the item!"  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" 


	7. Usagi the Ardian Princess!

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: I wanna apologize to those who really wanted to vote, you probably would have made it a Trunks/Usagi paring. I'm hope your not disappointed, I'm probably going to write a Trunks/Usa thing soon so don't fret. Well now with the fic!  
  
Chapter 7: Usagi, the Ardian Princess?  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks, Seto, and Usagi had waited till night fall until they would be able to get anywhere near the castle without being held up by guards.  
  
"So all I have to do is cast float on the three of us, right?" Usagi said going over her part of the plan, "Then after that we have to scale the walls of the castle to get to the guarding post up there."  
  
Usagi pointed to a small balcony where two men where stationed.  
  
"Then I knock them out using water magic." Trunks said coolly. "Then Seto takes the lead. Bringing us inside the castle."  
  
"From there it'll be sheer luck, I don't have a blueprint of the whole castle but we should be able to get through there successfully enough." Seto stated.  
  
"Alright!" Usagi was excited she couldn't contain herself. She was living an actual video game mission.  
  
Usagi then raised her hands and cast float on the three of them. It was like levitating off the ground. Seto signaled them to follow him across the wide mote. Usagi followed Seto closely, hoping the spell wouldn't wear off. Once all three had made it successfully across, Seto began to silently climb the wall.  
  
'I wish I took PE more seriously' Usagi sighed, but followed Seto.  
  
Finally after reaching the balcony Trunks got rid of the guards, sending them falling into the mote bellow. Seto walked calmly and silently through the door. Looked in both directions and sidestepped left leaning against the wall. Usagi and Trunks followed suit. After making it half way through the castle they were spotted.  
  
"There they are! The intruders from before!" One said pointing in Seto's direction.  
  
"And they have the princess!" Another cried looking at Usagi. "Come on we can't let them get away!" The third guard said taking out his broad sword.  
  
The three guards charged Seto, and Trunks. Because of the small hallway Seto was unable to summon anything, and Trunks' magic was not very helpful but was getting everyone including Usagi and Seto extremely wet.  
  
"I'll fight them!" Usagi said taking out her sword.  
  
"Princess! Why are you fighting us?!" The tallest guard asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not your princess, I'm Usagi Tsukino Holy Knight of the Order of Merlin!" Usagi said sternly.  
  
"Your not the princess?" One guard said lowering his sword.  
  
"No! I'm just here to collect one of the Ancient Relics to restore peace to this world" Usagi said, sort of lying. (The Relics are being used to wish them back to reality)  
  
"You mean the Harp of Cosmos? That's the royal family heirloom!"  
  
"You must be brought before the King about this matter. Your lucky we don't through you into the dungeon for intruding!"  
  
Seto and Trunks began to slowly walk away, using Usagi as a diversion. They were almost out of the hallway when,  
  
"STOP THERE GETTING AWAY!"  
  
Trunks and Seto made a run for it, Seto had planned this hoping Usagi would go ahead and get the Harp and get out of there. Suddenly they both return to the balcony it was either they jumped into the mote, or get beheaded by a group of angry guards. Trunks immediately took a few steps back and was at the end of the balcony.  
  
"It's been fun guys! See ya!" Trunks then jumped with a huge splash in the water. He swam to shore and then waited for Seto.  
  
Seto on the other hand was worried about Usagi. Was she alright? What happened if someone caught her? He couldn't leave her behind, it wasn't his style to leave a woman in danger. His pride got in his way and he knocked out a few guards and ran back to the staircase which lead to the tower, and his fears were realized there was blood trailing on the stairs. But not just any blood. It was silver, and Seto knew that because of Usagi's past of being Sailormoon and the Moon Princess that she had been hurt. (I'll explain how he knows later on) This wasn't good.  
  
'Crap, Usagi please be okay!' Seto ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could possible carry him. He finally reached to top of the tower, to be faced with the thing he feared most.  
  
Usagi was being surrounded by five dark elves. They were pointing arrows at the bleeding warrior and there leader was holding a sword. She had two serious sword slash on her leg and on her side. She was clutching what looked like a harp.  
  
"USAGI!" Seto charged in and attacked all five elves.  
  
But as quickly as there the elves were gone replaced, by Mamoru who was obviously annoyed.  
  
"I've found you.now if you'll just hand over the harp, Usako" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Never!" Usagi got up and scrambled and hid behind Seto.  
  
"Fine, then your lover boy here will have to fight me"  
  
Both Usagi and Seto blushed, unable to speak. Then Seto broke the silence.  
  
"We'll fight outside, this is no place to fight and not when Usagi is hurt"  
  
Seto picked Usagi up and carried her out of the small tower leaving a stunned Mamoru. 


	8. Holding on for Dear life

Hack Wars  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Thanks for all your reviews, and please if your interested in DBZ/SM crossovers R&R my Headline News Story.  
  
Chapter 9: Holding on for dear Life  
  
~*~  
  
Seto was outside the castle, and across the mote to an open field. Trunks was standing there using the potions he had bought earlier to heal Usagi.  
  
"Seto shouldn't fight him, he might get hurt!" Usagi said, she was beginning to walk over to the battle field but was stopped by Trunks.  
  
"Usagi, please don't you got the Harp and was very brave. But right now Seto's pride is at stake and this is now between him and baka boy over there. So he will still fight even if you protest."  
  
Usagi sighed in discontent. But followed Trunks' advice.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto and Mamoru were staring at one another. Not speaking, maybe not even breathing from the looks of it. Mamoru had a sword in his hand, and Seto only had his bare hands.  
  
"Your sure you want to fight me without weapons?"  
  
Seto didn't reply but got into a fighting stance, his coal eyes staring back into Mamoru's.  
  
"I see."  
  
They both charged at the same time, Mamoru swing his sword above his head. It came a centimeter away from Seto who caught it in-between his hands. Mamoru was in shock but jumped back and returned to his ready stance. Seto's hands were bleeding but he took no notice to it. Mamoru then began swinging his sword in a blind rage. Seto who remained calm dodged each blow. Seto countered by punching Mamo-baka in the chest, sending him straight into the ground, his eyes no longer looked real but like a doll's. He was dead. His body began to fade away. Seto took Mamoru's sword and stuck it into the ground, then began to walk away from it.  
  
"Seto." Usagi saw the distance look in Seto's eyes. ~*~  
  
Rei woke up with the worse headache she had ever had in her entire life. She looked around and noticed she was in some type of ancient Egyptian pyramid, like the ones she saw on an episode on the Discovery Channel.  
  
"What, what happened?" Rei mumbled.  
  
"I dunno, but I would love to get the license plate number of the truck" Duo said rubbing the back of his head in pain.  
  
"Braided baka, and the weak onna finally wake up." Wufei muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Rei said standing up, her eyes flaring with rage.  
  
"You heard me a weak onna." Wufei grinned, he liked making her angry.  
  
"Why I ought to kill you right now!" Rei said clenching her fists.  
  
They were interrupted when a loud scream was heard from down one of the corridors. Rei immediately turned in that direction.  
  
"What was that?" Duo questioned.  
  
"I have no clue, but I'm going to find out." Wufei said running down the corridor until he was engulfed by the darkness.  
  
"Wait up!" Rei said running after Wufei.  
  
"Oh yea fine, just leave me here! I'm okay with it!" Duo called out sarcastically looking around. "Yea, you go do that" Suddenly he noticed a moving figure, "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!"  
  
Duo was out of there like lighting. A hooded figure slowly followed Duo into the darkness or the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei and Rei were standing looking at the skeletons mangles around the brightly lit room, when Duo walked in.  
  
"Woah, looks like a grave yard" Duo said randomly.  
  
"Can you shut up for once Maxwell?" Wufei turned to Duo and glared at him.  
  
"Sheesh I can't say anything anymore"  
  
"That's right you can't your stupidity is infectious" Rei said looking around.  
  
Wufei stared at the raven-haired girl who had the grin of victory on her face. She was different then anyone he'd ever met, much different.  
  
"What's this button do?" Duo pushed a large stone button; this caused the ground to shake. When the room stopped shaking, a passage way appeared.  
  
"Okay, maybe your density helps out once in a while."  
  
"See I'm not that stupid"  
  
"I said once in a while Maxwell, don't push your luck."  
  
The three continued walking to find a book lying on a large alter; it was standing up, being supported by a stone slab.  
  
"What is that?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Well you won't live to find out." A dark baritone voice whispered.  
  
The ground under them gave out and the three began to fall, but Rei grabbed on to the side, she grabbed Wufei's hand. And Duo was hanging from Wufei's leg. It was an awkward scene. The hooded figure walked up to wear Rei's hand was gripping the edge, and he began to step on her fragile fingers. She almost screamed in pain, but decided not to it would use up to much of her energy.  
  
"Onna let go and save yourself, if you do you can pull yourself up." Wufei called to her.  
  
"No, I'm not letting go of your hand." Rei said turning to Wufei, who was dangling below her.  
  
"Your such a baka, LET GO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE DON'T LET GO I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Duo cried holding on to Wufei for dear life.  
  
"Shut up!" Rei and Wufei said at the same time.  
  
The man began to step on Rei's hand harder, you could hear the echo of her cracking bones throughout the room. "LET GO NOW ONNA!"  
  
Rei didn't respond and with all her strength tried to hold on. Blood was now running down her arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Cliffe? You decide. Hope you liked the new chapter, and the new obvious pairing. ^_^. Please review ja ne! 


	9. Pyrmaid Puzzle

Hack Wars

By Storm Demon

Note: I love that last cliffe don't you? Well it was very literal for Rei. Well heres the new chapter!! 

Chapter 10: Pyramid Puzzle

~*~

            Rei was trying to think of anything to get her mind off the pain shooting through her arm at the moment. Suddenly a male scream brought her back to reality.

            "REI LET GO NOW!" The Chinese boy ordered.

            Rei was in shock; he had just called her by her name. It was something unexpected. Suddenly there was a loud crack, the cracking of bones. Rei's hand let go of the ledge, sending her, Wufei, and Duo falling down.

            "See you in Hell!" The figure cried out.

            Duo was crying like a child, Wufei was silent, and Rei tried to keep her cool. Suddenly the saw a white light at the bottom of the drop.

~*~

            Rei opened her eyes to feel to strong arms wrapping around her body, once she fully awoke she noticed she was lying on top of someone. She looked to see it was Wufei, whose eyes were closed at the moment.

            "He saved me…" Rei said in awe.

            "No kidding…" Rei turned to see Duo hanging from a flagpole, which was attached to the wall, "Can you help me get down?" Duo pleaded.

            "You can hang for a couple of seconds I have to help Wufei"

            Rei had taken a couple of first aid classes with Ami at Tokyo University. So she checks for pulse and breathing. He was still alive which was good; she tried to wake him up.

            "Wufei, wake up Wufei!" Rei shook his body.

            "Alright onna, I'm up I'm up!" Wufei said sitting up.

            "Your okay!" Rei glomped him, then let go. 

            "But your not!" Wufei grabbed her bloody arm, which was stained crimson.

            "It's nothing, I'm fine." Rei smiled

            "That looks painful, you should've let go." 

            "Well I made to choice not too"

            Rei and Wufei made eye contact, Wufei looking into Rei's violet eyes he saw right pass her strong exterior and into her fragile soul. She hid whatever pain she held well. Rei stared into Wufei's dark orbs, she couldn't make out what was inside his mind. Suddenly she came back to reality and blushed furiously. She got up and walked over to Duo.

            "Are you alright Duo?" Rei asked, getting him down.

            "I just have a little cut on my forehead, but everything else is fine."

            "That's not a little cut Duo, it's really serious!" Rei went to her pack and took out some bandage and gauze pads. "Sit down Duo, and I'll get your wounds better in no time."

            Wufei watched the scene in disgust. Well maybe not disgust, but you could tell he was green with envy. Rei, the girl he thought he was developing feels for was helping his archenemy. It was wrong.

            _Baka onna, Braided baka what disgust…_

            "Alright you should be better now!" Rei smiled and got up. 

            "Now what are we supposed to do?" Duo asked.

            "Don't look at me for answers braided baka" Wufei said.

            "Sorry, Wu-man." Duo said teasingly.

            "MAXWELL I WILL KILL YOU!" Wufei took out his katana and began to chase Duo, who was running for his life.

            "GUYS CUT IT OUT, COME BACK!" Rei chased after the two.

            Duo ran into a small room, Wufei followed but once Wufei walked through a clear door closed behind him.

            "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" Duo cried. 

            Suddenly something began to move.

            "Is it getting smaller in here or am I hallucinating again?" Duo asked.

            "CRAP IT IS GETTING SMALLER IN HERE!" Wufei noticed the walls moving.

            Rei ran up to the clear door and banging on it, trying to find a way to open it. There was a small voice behind her.

            "You have the gift of spirit, close your eyes and use this gift to your advantage and you will save your friends." The small girl told Rei.

            "What?"

            "Use your powers, for you are a Spirit Mage, enter the spiritual dimension and pull Wufei and Duo of there!" Then the girl was gone, leaving Rei confused.

            Rei closed her eyes, trying to do as the girl had said, suddenly every molecule in her body felt as light as a feather. It was like she wasn't even there. She walked towards the door and her hand went right through it. She continued and grabbed Wufei and Duo pulling them out quickly. Once they were out Rei return to the "living" world once again.

            "Woah, how'd you do that?" Duo asked.

            "I dunno, it must be part of being a Spirit Mage."

            "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, thanks onna for saving me and the braided baka."

            "No problem!" Rei smiled. "Well since were down here I guess we should look around for a way to get back to the main floor. We need to get that book, I have a feeling its one of the ancient items!"

            "Alright!" Duo walks forward and suddenly finds himself stepping on yet another button, this time another wall moves out of the way leading down a corridor, there is someone chained to the wall on the far side.

            Rei runs to the person, she inspects for any wounds.

            "She's…perfectly fine?" 

            The girls eyes burst open, scaring Rei.

            "But you won't be!" 

            The girl ripped the chains out of the wall and began to choke Rei. 

            "REI!" Wufei charged the demon girl and cut of her hands. This freed Rei, but the Demon girl was unaffected.

            "You bastard…now all of you shall perish!"

~*~

            Cliffe again? Maybe, Maybe not! Hope you like it! LOL, Rei always seems to be getting in trouble at the end of chapters!!! Ja ne!


	10. Death and Slow Harmony

Hack Wars

By Storm Demon

Note: I'm not writing for reviews, cause that's just lame. Please review though! It makes me happy to see people actually read my stuff.

~*~

Chapter 11: Death and Slow Harmony

            Wufei stared in shock, he had just cut that girls hands off but she was fine. The girl charged Wufei, who tried to dodge her attacks. He was very successful until he found himself in a corner. He didn't know what to do.

            "You shall be the first one I kill!" The girl closed her eyes and the sword from her sheath levitated in thing air. She clearly had ESP.

            It pointed at Wufei, the tip touching directly over his heart.

            "Say goodbye!"

            But before anything could happen Rei hit the demon with a spirit blast, causing the blade to drop. 

            "Ugh…you all are getting annoying!" The demon closed her eyes again and was wrapped in darkness, once she returned she had regenerated and her hands were back. She glared at Rei. Something shot out of her eyes, and caused Rei to be in a paralyzed state. 

            With a swift motion the girl aimed the sword at Rei and sent it flying with ESP powers.

            "REI!" 

            Wufei pushed Rei out of the way, but the sword hit him straight through the chest.

            "WUFEI!" Rei ran to his side, blood was slowly pouring out of his body.

            How Rei was hysterical, tears running down her face.

            "Wufei, hang in there, I'll help you!" Rei removed the sword from Wufei's chest causing him to scream out in pain.

            "There's no way to heal him!" The demon said, "That sword was tipped with poison it will eat away at his very flesh."

            Suddenly before Rei's eyes Wufei was disappearing. Suddenly a computerized voice began to speak.

            "Character: Wufei Chang…. termination."

            "NO!"

            Rei hugged Wufei with all her might.

            "Please, wait for me Wufei. When this is all over…promise?"

            "I…promise…" Wufei then kissed her.

            Then he was gone, no sign that he even existed. 

            "I'll kill you, I send you to HELL!" Rei stood up and lifted her hands above her head.

            "I CALL UPON KAMI AND THE SENSHI OF DEATH BANSIH THIS DEMON TO THE REALM ONCE IT CAME!" The blast hit the demon, vaporizing it.

            Duo stood there and stared at Rei, who looked now like she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale and tears were still falling down her cheeks. Duo was about to comfort her, but his better judgment told him to leave her alone.

            "Come on Duo, let's find that relic." Rei then noticed something on the floor. "What's this, a key?"

            "And theres a door it's worth a try." Duo added.

            Rei then opened the door, which lead to a flight of stairs up. Rei began to take then when she noticed it lead to the room where they found the relic earlier. And sure enough there it was…

~*~

            Anzu, Joey, Trunks, and Goten where all in a scary dark cave.

            "AHH!" Anzu cried point in at a goblin.

            "Oh crap!"

~*~

            Sorry for the short chapter. Out of ideas for relics and what will happen please give me some ideas! Thankies!!!

~SD-chan


	11. A Whisper in The Wind

Hack Wars

By Storm Demon

To Kage Shadow of Darkness: Thank you so much for your ideas, now I can further progress with my story! YAY! I want to just say that I'm glad you enjoy my story and thanks for your review. I'll hopefully have some time to check out some of your stories as well. Ja ne! ^_^

To Mystical Jade: You've been such a great support, and I want to thank you for sticking with my story. Jade-chan you're the greatest!

To Dee-chan: You've been so supportive of this story and I love all your input. Hopefully this story doesn't end up disappointing you! Thanks.

You're my three reviewers and I want to thank you so much, this chapter is for you guys!

Can anybody say ACTION?! Gomen, a tad bit to hyper there.

Oh yea also there was a booboo in the last chapter. It was Honda, NOT Trunks. I'm sorry if that caused confusion!

~*~

Chapter 12: A Whisper In the Wind

~*~

            Anzu clutched onto Goten, who flushed an unknown color of fuchsia. Joey stepped ahead took out the sword he had gotten and slashed the monster in half.

            "Uh excuse me Miss. Anzu, could you let go of me please…your boyfriend is about to kill me" Goten said fearful of the death glare he was receiving from Honda.

            "YOU PERVERT!" Anzu slapped Goten, who now was in a state of shock.

            "YOU BASTARD DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Honda tackled Goten who tried to get him off.

            "I didn't do anything!" Goten screamed.

            Joey being the only one not in mass hysteria spoke up.

            "COME ON YOUR ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! GOTEN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND ANZU IS JUST FAKING IT!" Joey screamed.

            (Odd Joey, of all people, being the adult in the group…go figure) Everyone stopped, Honda and Anzu looked like they were about to faint.

            "Joey are you feeling alright? Do you have a temperature?" Anzu put her hand on his forehead. "No…you seem fine."

            "Maybe he has one of those viruses that strike two days after you get it." Honda concluded.

            "I'M FINE!" Joey screamed, "Now can we PLEASE get going?"

            "We're in any rush really, if you think about it." Goten stated, "We have no idea what were doing."

            There conversation was interrupted by Anzu who was running like a mad woman.

            "WE'RE IN A RUSH, WE'RE IN A RUSH!" She screamed running past them all.

            "Huh?"

            Goten and the other two males turned to see an entire colony of goblins stampeding in their general direction.

            "OH CRAP!"

            The three ran in the direction Anzu ran. Suddenly Anzu stopped and turned around. Fear was apparent in her eyes.

            "Dead end…" She said blankly.

            "Oh great, the only time we actually need Seto-baka is the only time he's not around!" Joey complained.

            "Just shut up and fight these things, we don't have much choice Joey." Goten said not turning his view from the goblins, "Since Honda and Anzu don't have there powers yet they can't really help us. We have to fight on our own."

            "Alright!" 

*Flashback*

            Joey had heard the computer voice finish speaking and then everyone vanished, except him. 

            "Where am I? Where is everybody?"

            Suddenly the freaky little girl appeared infront of him.

            "You are the Time Mage, your powers are beyond that of time and space. There is but one taboo."

            Joey was now wearing a white tunic and khaki pants. He had a scabbard tied to his belt.

            "What would that be?" He questioned.

            "You may never stop the flow of time. If you do you will die. And remember you are one of the two chosen ones" The girl said quietly, then her image disappeared and Joey blacked out.

*Back to the Present*

            Goten was using his fire magic to the best of his ability and Joey was quickly slicing the goblins in half. And the battle ensued.

~*~

To be Continued…

Hope you liked. I promise Honda and Anzu will get there powers next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. The Healing Mage and The Red Mage

Hack Wars  
  
By Lethal Crayon  
  
Note: Yes, I changed my user name.again. I promise I'll keep this one this time! ^_^***. Once again I want to thank my reviewers!  
  
Dee-chan: LoL, I'm gonna make a bloopers chapter, you've inspired me! After I finish all of this up I will make sure that is one of the bloopers! LOL, now how do you tell female goblins, from male goblins??  
  
Kage-Shadow-Of-Darkness: Yea, I enjoyed the we're in a rush thing too. It was really funny!  
  
And any one I missed because Fanfiction.net doesn't post all my reviews, so I can't read input from my readers! .  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 13: The Healing Mage and The Red Mage  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was beginning to struggle, because his magic power was lowering and he was out of ethers to support his attacks. Suddenly about fifteen mobbed him causing him to fall.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
Joey ran to Goten's aid, but by the time he took out all of them Goten was battered and seriously bleeding. Joey ran next to him and lifted Goten's head.  
  
"BUDDY! COME ON!" Joey yelled, "Anzu, Honda, do you have any potions?!"  
  
Anzu quickly searched her pack, as did Honda. But there was nothing that could help Goten.  
  
"Death is an ugly thing isn't it?" A small voice chimed, "One of you has the power to prevent death."  
  
Suddenly the little girl appears, and she was wearing a twisted smile. She was wearing a bright yellow dress. And this time instead of being the shadows her dark emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair was visible to the naked eye.  
  
"Anzu has the power to heal, the White Mage, a powerful soul who would die for any life, no matter how small. Then, there is the Red Mage, full of malice and pride, a calm soul who uses the powers within to eliminate enemies that is you Honda."  
  
The little girl finally vanished, there was a bright light and Anzu and Honda were transformed into a white mage robe (think final fantasy tactics children) and a red mage outfit (think the original final fantasy).  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE ANZU HELP GOTEN!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Anzu closed her eyes, and concentrated in her mind on healing Goten.  
  
"CURE!"  
  
As quickly as you could say Final Fantasy Goten was up and better.  
  
"Thank you Anzu!" Goten smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The group continued to search the cave for any signs of a way out, the only thing they found was a very old key.  
  
"Stupid key!" Anzu screamed, "WE'VE BEEN IN THIS DAMN CAVE FOR HOURS AND HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING!"  
  
Out of frustration Anzu threw the key into a lake which was located inside the cave. The key began to glow golden and the water in the lake began to drain.  
  
"Woah, you did it Anzu!" Joey cheered.  
  
"YAY! Now we can get somewhere!" Honda was the first to run towards the now empty lake.  
  
The group continued forward, once they reached the centered they noticed a large pillar which had a door attached to it. The group looked at each other and without saying anything they walked towards the door.  
  
"Who said you get to go through that door?" A dark scary voice whispered.  
  
The three men of the group turned around and Anzu hid behind Honda.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Honda yelled.  
  
"I am Gaia, protector of Twilight Dagger." Her voice caused chills to run of Honda's spine.  
  
The once the group got a good look at there enemy. She has very tall, and had long pointy ears. Her skin color was a dark blue and her eyes a gleaming yellow. She was wearing a warrior outfit (chest plate etc) she always was carrying a quarterstaff.  
  
"If you want to get the Dagger you must fight me. One on one, who will fight me first?"  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
Thank you Kage Shadow for your idea on the Dagger! *gives kage-san around of applause!* Until next time! ~LCP-chan 


	13. Anzu vs Gaia

Hack Wars  
  
By Lethal Purple Crayon  
  
Note: Ahhhh! Fanfiction.net is STILL not posting all my reviews. T_T, I'm so depressed. Sorry if your review didn't post and I don't recognize you the next chapter. Blame fanfiction.net not the poor author! *hides under a rock*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Anzu vs. Gaia (No Cat Fights, real battles here! ^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll fight you first!" Anzu cried, she clutched her staff and stepped forward.  
  
Gaia made eye contact with Anzu, then began to hysterically laugh.  
  
"YOU!" She pointed at Anzu, "A stupid little White Mage WANTS TO FIGHT ME? WHAT A JOKE!"  
  
"I'm serious!" Anzu got a serious look on her face that made Gaia stop laughing.  
  
"Anzu, I will not allow you to fight her! You could get hurt!" Honda said.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore, I can fight my own battles without you Honda!" Anzu's serious face shocked Joey and Goten.  
  
"Are you sure she isn't like Jackal and Hide?" Goten whispered to Joey.  
  
"I have no clue."Joey whispered back, "She is kinda scary though."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Gaia saw the seriousness of Anzu's façade and went into a fighting position. Neither woman made a move, but Anzu was chanting some kind of spell. Suddenly Gaia charged Anzu with lighting speed and was about to slash the smaller girl in half but,  
  
"PROTECT!"  
  
An orange barrier surrounded Anzu and Gaia's quarter staff broke in half against the barrier. The elf's yellow eyes widened in shock and she retreated to her original position.  
  
"Nice move, but you'll need more then one protect spell to defeat me! Regenerate!" The pieces of Gaia's quarterstaff flew back to Gaia and the staff was back together like nothing had happened to it.  
  
"Crap!" Anzu cursed.  
  
Gaia jumped into the air and landed behind Anzu, the elf grabbed Anzu's arms and forced her to the ground. With her other free hand Gaia put the staff to Anzu's neck.  
  
"One wrong move and your dead." Gaia cackled evilly.  
  
"Well then I must make the right move shouldn't I?" Anzu smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"TELEPORT!"  
  
Anzu disappeared in a poof of pink sparkles and reappeared about fifteen feet away from the elf.  
  
"Damn you! But eventually you will run out of tricks and then you'll be dead."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Anzu knowing she has to reserve her magic energy charged Gaia and began a violent attack, Gaia was able to block many of these attacks with her own staff.  
  
"Your pretty good for a mage, I'll give you that."  
  
Anzu then noticed Gaia wasn't fully paying attention.  
  
"Goodbye Gaia!" Anzu moved back and closed her eyes, she pointed her staff a Gaia who was confused at what was going on.  
  
"I CALL UPON THE GREAT KAMI GRANT ME YOUR UNLIMITED POWER! HOLY!"  
  
The ground under everybody's feet shook, and a white circle pattern appeared under Gaia, suddenly a white pillar surrounded her, there was a loud scream and then silence. When the white light disappeared Gaia was nowhere to be found.  
  
"What happened?" Honda was almost as confused as Goten and Joey.  
  
Anzu turned around and smiled, "We have no time to sit around! We have to get the dagger!"  
  
"Right, so can you explain to me what just happened?" Goten asked as the group walked towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I know it was short, but I wanted to concluded Joey, Anzu, Goten, and Honda's adventure so I can start the other one. I think you know how will be in the last group. But I need ideas where to place them. I know what the relic is and all but you know I'm always out of ideas. Please help the thoughtless author. Ja ne! ~LCP-chan 


	14. Two's a couple, but Three is a crowd

Hack Wars  
  
By Lethal Purple Crayon  
  
Note: Wow, I got some new reviewers! I'm happy that you enjoy my story! I wanna thank the following people:  
  
Dee-chan Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's Mystical Jade And of course, Kage Shadow of Darkness!  
  
Now on with the chapter!  
  
Oh yea one more thing:  
  
/Yami Talking to Yugi/ //Yugi talking to Yami// *Hotaru Talking to Yami/Yugi*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 15: Two's a couple, but three is a crowd ~*~  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was obviously was on some type of mountain and pretty high because it was bitter cold. The harsh wind went right through Hotaru's small frame. Hotaru stood up and saw something fairly human like caught in a large tree. She walked carefully towards the tree, watching where she stepped so she didn't trip. Once she got closer she noticed whom the person was. It was Yugi!  
  
"Yugi-san!" Hotaru called trying to wake him up, "Yugi-san! Wake up!"  
  
Yugi began to hear a faint voice in his head, and it definitely not Yami, because this voice was very small and feminine. Yugi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was an angel, he took a closer look, it was Hotaru. From the position he was in she looked like a small angel. He blushed at the thought.  
  
/So, you think that girl is pretty?/  
  
//Don't you? She's just so cute!//  
  
/Yes, she is pretty, but nothing like that other girl Usagi!/  
  
//YAMI!? She already has a boyfriend!//  
  
/Oh yes I remember the one who almost KILLED HER!!/  
  
/Ugh, I think she likes Seto anyway./  
  
//HIM?! HA! I'm much better then he is! I could beat him anyday!//  
  
*I don't know what's going on but can you please keep your blabbering down?! I'm getting a headache!*  
  
/Who is this?!/  
  
//And why are you inside my head?!?!//  
  
*It's Hotaru! I think we should just talk to each other normally*  
  
"Hotaru?" Yugi asked questionably.  
  
"I have physic abilities, in real life. I guess they transferred to this game as well." Hotaru said, it a way it was the truth and a lie. She wasn't suppose to tell anybody about being a former Sailor Scout, "Now tell me why there is someone else living inside your mind."  
  
Yugi began to explain the events that had been occurring to him recently.  
  
"And I'm still a bit in the dark, but I can live with that for now."  
  
"Cool! That's pretty amazing!" Hotaru smiled.  
  
There discussion was interrupted by a high pitch scream. It sounded like Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Oh no!" Hotaru got up and ran towards the scream, Yugi right behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
I know, I know, short chapters! I'm sorry I just want to make sure that you people don't have to wait that long. Hope you liked it! ^_^ 


End file.
